Hilbert
Background Hilbert is from the Pokemon World, born in Nuvema Town of the Unova region. His parent s divorced when he was a baby, his father taking him to live in Mistralton City. Hilbert rarely kept in touch with his sister Hilda until she was a fourth through her League Challenge. He decided to go on his own journery so he could hopefully meet her in person. With his starter Hanzo the Shelmet, they managed to get a few badges before Plasma became a huge threat. Hilbert wished dearly to help his sister fight the so called "Pokemon Liberators", but he wasn't strong enough. He could only wait on the sidelines and hope Hilda would prevail. Except, when Pokemon world was brought into the multiverse, his sister vanished. Team Plasma was now a dominate power in the region, as if she never existed. Knowing it's what Hilda would do, Hilbert joined the Unovan resistance. For several months the boy worked along side the recently discharged gymleaders and Champion Alder. The champion took Hilbert under his wing, training him and his Pokemon. Hilbert was given a karrablast as a gift, naming it Gabriel. Eventually the two bugs evolved into a pair of formidable team. Things were looking up for Hilbert and the resistance... until he was captured by Plasma. In an unkown location, Hilbert was beaten and tortured by Ghestis's grunts. He was kept seperated from his Pokemon, locked away in an empty room devoid of light. Not much can be remembered about what happened then, but it was horrible and painful and it still haunts him to this day. One morning he awoke in a hospital bed, hooked to an IV and bandaged up. Caitlin of the Elite Four was by his bedside, and relayed what happened while he was unconscious: Alder had exchanged his own life for Hilbert's, and was killed in a public execution. Also, both Hanzo and Gabriel were killed by Plasma. One month had passed since the incident. Hilbert had locked himself away and only worked on low-risk missions for the resistance. One day, Professor Juniper came to him and gave him a Tepig. She knew that he was a great trainer, and should focus more on improving his battle skills if there was to be any hope in ending Plasma's reign. Things kept going on with a bit more optimisim. Hilbert was more active with his Tepig and being more social. Eventually, he was tasked with meeting with a group of outsiders who came to help... Involvement ''Plasma Parade'' ... Among them being the Assassin Connor , the warrior Saber and her cohort Ancel, the Wreckers Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, Rung and his thought to be dead sister Hilda. Hilbert led the group of outsiders to the Mistralton resistance base, where Skyla gave a rundown of the situation. Hilbert asked to speak with his sister in private, where he had a breakdown explaining the hell he went through and the events leading up to Alder's death. During this time the Shadow Triad, Ghestis's personal assasins, attacked the resistance bace. Hilbert was badly poisoned and almost died, thankfully he was saved by the Autobot Ratchet who arrived via space bridge in the nick of time. The group evacuated the base via space bridge and warped to the resistance's HQ in Opelucid. While recupperating in Opelucid City, Hilbert was given some time relax and actually play with his Pokemon. Also he was able to patch things up with Draden, who had blamed poor Hilbert for Alder's death before. The relaxtion only lasted a few hours as the attack team was prepared to assault Plasma's castle directly. The plan was for an initial group of wreckers to infiltrate the castle. Part of said group would rescue the prisoners while the other half, including Ratchet and Hilbert, worked on disabling the Storage System. When working on the system, Hilbert discovered that Hanzo was stored under his old Trainer ID. Not believing it at first, he withdrew the Pokemon and was overjoyed to find his starter was alive and healthy. After the tearful reunion, Hilbert went back to work fixing the Unova System. While the rest of the Resistance and Wreckers were battling with Plasma, Hilbert made a breakthrough with the system. Through sheer dumb luck, he was able to figure a way to return all the Pokemon that were stolen by Plasma. A major exploit allowed Hilby to reverse the process, giving the citizens of Unova back their precious companions. Once the deed was done, Hilbert quickly joined the battle. While this was going on, Hanzo was leading his teammates to battle. The four Pokemon would eventually battle a dangerous Aggron, which badly hurt Sparks. The Tepig didn't go down easily, and even evolved, using its newfound strength to easily beat the metal beast. Hilbert had eventually made his way to the throne room, finding N sitting alone on his throne. He tried reasoning with the King of Plasma and it seemed to be working until Ghestis showed himself. The tyrant sicced Reshiram on him, who would have killed him with a fireball if it weren't for Connor pulling him away before he was roasted. The rest of the assault team arrived shortly after, and a battle between Ghestis and the resistance ensured. While Hilbert's team battled Ghestis's Bouffalant and Toxicroak, their trainer and Rung stayed by N's side to make sure he was safe. Hilbert made the suggestion that since N was chosen by Zekrom, the dragon might still listen to him. Ghestis didn't want his son changing sides at a crucial moment, and had Reshiram blast them. Before the fireball hit, Rung tossed the two boys away, sacrificing himself. Hilbert was distraught, another person had selflessly died to protect him and there was nothing he could have done. The battle ended shortly after it began, leaving the resistance victorious. The dragons returned to their dormant forms and Ghestis was defeated. Hilbert however, didn't want that to be the end of it. In a fit of blind rage, he had taken a sharpened bit of Rung's former body in hand, intending to kill the Plasma Tyrant. He was stopped by Connor and Ancel, who were able to calm him down. Hilbert had a small breakdown, both from almost taking another person's life and from the fact that peace had returned to Unova. ''Encountering Setzer (Before Parade) Some time between being Plasma's prisoner and the Plasma Parade, Hilbert was the target of a kidnapping. Setzer Gabbiani, a professional con-man and gambler, had targeted the boy due to the massive bounty placed on his head by Plasma. Hilbert tried multiple times to persuade the man to let him go, even resorting to bodily harm but the gambler remained vigilant. Eventually Hilbert was turned over to Plasma authorities, who decided to rough him up a bit before locking him away. Setzer, realzing his mistake, helped Hilbert escape (not without a serious arm injury). The two became good friends and Setzer gave Hilbert his lucky coin as compensation until he could properly repay him for whole kidnapping thing. ''Post Parade Party After the events of the Parade, a party was thrown for the heroes who saved Unova. While attending, Hilbert was named an honorary Wrecker and was officially welcomed into the Celestial Guardians. He also met Aile, a fellow guardian. The two hit it off and began dating soon after. ''Devil Storm (In Progress) Hilbert and Aile had taken a vacation to the Tropical Resort on Mobius for some well deserved R&R. Sadly they got stuck in the middle of a nasty storm that seemed unnatural. The pair made their way to the resort's CA building where they met the Chameleon Joline. Joline explained that one possible solution to stopping this unnatural disaster was to use the power of native creatures called Wisps. If enough were gathered in one place, their energies could possibly disperse the storm. The young couple met two strangers Dean and Parsee at the CA, the later of which acted strangely to Hilbert and Aile's public displays of affection. Ignoring her for now, the group traveled to a part of the resort with a large Wisp gathering. Their first obstacle came in the form of a giant cyclopian robot. During the battle Hilbert was injured by a shruiken attack that numbed his face, as well as give him a devastating headache. With the help of the group Tiki was able to sneak through a crack in the machine's armor and blast its insides with electricity for a finishing blow. ''Legacy (In Progress) Sometime after the events of Devil Storm, Hilbert would find himself yet again abducted. When he was a prisoner of Plasma, a microchip was planted in his skull that would allow someone to control his body remotely. Bronius, one of the sages and Hilbert's father, used this chip to control his son to assist in his escape from prison. Forced to do his bidding, Hilbert helped the former sage flee to the moon via lunar shuttle. While he couldn't actively stop his father directly, Hilbert was able to send messages to his sister with Nemo and Hanzo's help of his whereabouts. As of the writing of this article he is still under Bronius's control. Powers and Capabilities Hilbert is knowledgable in the fields of Pokemon battling and Information Technology. He is capable of strategic thinking even in intense situations. His calm demanor allows him to accurately pinpoint potential weaknesses in his opponets and relay the information to his partners. Followers/Summons Hanzo Hanzo was Hilbert's first Pokemon, a shelmet he caught with his father when they were visiting Driftveil one day. He was good friends with Gabriel the Karrablast/Escalavier and like his trainer hasn't really gotten over the other bug's death. Hanzo is the unofficial second in command of Hilbert's team. Whenever their trainer is absent, the Accelgor takes charge, leading the rest of the Pokemon with equal prowess. In battle, Hanzo is Hilbert's fastest Pokemon. Able to move swiftly and use a deadly toxin to poison foes. He is also capable of using body vibrations to send harmful shockwaves at his opponents. Sparks Hilbert's "official" starter from Professor Juniper. The little Tepig was born to fight, being energetic. He had recently evolved and is still getting used to his newfound strength. He is currently Hilbert's strongest Pokemon, able to lift objects almost three times his weight. Nemo The little Elgeym was found when Hilbert was exploring the Celestial Tower shortly after acquriing Sparks. Nemo acts as a support for the team, using psychic barriers and confusion-based abilities to hinder enemies. Tiki The newest and smallest member of Hilbert's crew, Tiki, is an adorable Joltik. Due to being caught recently, she as strong as her teammates but can still pack a punch despite her size. She can store large amounts of electricity in her fur and unleash thunderbolts. Quotes "To be honest, I'm scared, been scared since all this shit began. I've been working for months, helping secure supplies, escorting people to safe zones, hiding from Plasma goons... it's hard when there's a price on your-" He stopped himself, rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't crying. "I mean... yeah, exactly what it sounds like. They know I'm resistance, Hilda... and I can't exactly just walk into town to get bread and eggs. They see me, they have orders to detain me for being a 'terrorist', I can't be careless these days. Just me being here is a huge risk, but I was really the only one who could do the job." - Hilbert referring to the world situation before Plasma Parade Trivia *Essentially the only reason Hilbert was chosen was because another board member had taken Hilda. *Hilbert was orgionally not going to be related to Hilda, but the idea stuck due to all the possible story shenanagins that could be made. *Hilbert's personality and battle style is heavily based on Black from the Pokemon Special Manga * Another alternative was for Hilbert to be an elite Plasma grunt. The idea was scrapped pretty early. See also Hilda Plasma Parade External links * Hilbert's Storage * Plasma Parade Event Thread * Bringing in the Terrorist: Hilbert meeting Setzer * Wanted for... Terrorism!? Prequel to Plasma Parade * Legacy